Sea Salt Ice Cream
by Andruindel
Summary: [One shot] Yuffie and Hayner are bored to death. So, they buy some ice cream. [YuffiexHayner]


Sea Salt Ice Cream

By Andruindel

This is just a one shot that was inspired by a role play I was doing with my friend. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not very good. It's my first Yuffie/Hayner fic, but I really like the pairing, so I hope you do too. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

--------

Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja of all time, was currently very busy. Her fingers were entwined in the blonde hair belonging to Hayner, her body pressed as close to his as was possible as she kissed him. Only a few minutes ago she would not have thought this possible. Hayner was her best friend, the boy she'd had a crush on since forever! She had never thought that she would one day be kissing him. She could hardly comprehend it.

The day had started out normally enough. She was spending the summer in Twilight town with Hayner, and had so far spent every single moment of every day hanging out with him, Pence, Olette and Roxas. The five of them did everything together, including several sleepovers.

That day, however, the two friends had found themselves alone together. Roxas was grounded for the rest of the summer due to his parents finding out about the little fling he'd had with Axel, who Yuffie knew to be one of the hottest guys of all time. Pence and Olette had finally gotten together, and seemed to think that spending time alone was more fun than hanging out with Hayner and Yuffie. So, the two found themselves spending more and more time alone.

It wasn't that they minded, they enjoyed each other's company, but they could feel a mutual tension building between them. Yuffie was sure the tension had something to do with her feelings toward Hayner. However, because Hayner's thoughts were so hard to read, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. The temperamental teen, though her very best friend, was always either arguing with her or teasing her.

So, about two weeks after Yuffie had arrived in Twilight Town, she and Hayner were lying flat on their backs in the Struggle arena. They were gazing up at the sky, pointing out interestingly shaped clouds to one another. Their legs were pointing in opposite directions, their heads side by side.

Yuffie could feel her cheek brushing against Hayner's, and blushed. At that moment, Hayner pointed up at the sky. "That cloud looks like sea salt ice cream!" He exclaimed, and the two burst into peels of laughter. Their laughter lasted for several minutes, and Yuffie's eyes filled with tears of mirth.

When they had both calmed, Hayner folded his arms behind his head, nudging Yuffie in the side of the head with his elbow as he did. "Scoot." He commanded her, and she obediently scooted away from him and sat up.

"Hayner, I'm hungry." She announced, dark eyes focused on her friends face. His eyes were half closed, and he seemed to be half asleep.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He grunted. He didn't even bother opening his eyes, which caused Yuffie to scowl.

She flicked the tip of his nose, succeeding in attracting her blonde friend's attention. "Buy me some ice cream." She said firmly as Hayner sat up, rubbing the back of his hand across his nose.

"No. What, do you think I'm made of money?" He rolled his eyes and then flopped back into a lying position. His eyes closed again, and he slipped his arms comfortably back under his head.

Yuffie's bottom lip stuck out in a pitiful pout. "Haaaaaaayneeeer, pleeeeaaase!" She whined, throwing herself on top of him and knocking him breathless. "I'm starving." She went limp, paying no attention to the scowl Hayner was giving her; her eyes were shut tight. She could feel Hayner squirming underneath her, but she didn't move until he sat up. Then she rolled over onto her back so she was lying across his legs and staring up into his face.

Her friend was scowling fiercely, a sign that he was trying not to smile. "Alright…" He moaned at last. "I'll buy you some stupid ice cream."

When she heard that, Yuffie squealed in delight and threw her arms around the temperamental teen, hugging him tightly before she leapt up and dashed away. Hayner groaned, but stood and followed her at a run.

He hadn't run far before he came upon Yuffie who had stopped in her tracks. Raven hair wind-swept and disheveled, she grinned when Hayner stopped beside her. "I have no idea where I'm going." She said brightly. Hayner laughed.

"Come on, then." He said, and the two started running again. By the time they reached their destination, they were hot and breathless. They took a moment to regain their breath, and then Hayner bought two ice creams.

Yuffie accepted the ice cream Hayner offered her, giving him a big smile before eating it.

Before she had taken more than a few licks, Hayner nudged her hard in the ribs to get her attention. Taken by surprise, Yuffie felt her grip loosen on the ice cream, and she watched in horror as it plummeted to the earth, causing a sticky patch.

"Hayner!" She cried, both angry and frustrated, and then she burst into tears. "I was h-hungry!"

Looking alarmed, Hayner put an arm around the distraught girl. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. I didn't mean to make you drop it. Do you want mine?" The girl shoved him away, still crying.

"I don't want your ice cream." She managed to say between sobs.

Nonplussed, Hayner stared at his raven-haired friend. "Yuffie, come on. I-I'll make it up to you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but Yuffie stopped crying at once when she heard them.

"How?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde.

For an answer, Hayner put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. His own ice cream lay forgotten on the ground beside the sticky puddle that had once been Yuffie's ice cream.

Yuffie stiffened when Hayner pulled her close, but as he kissed her gently, she melted against him. Her hands went up to tangle in the mess of silky soft hair, and she deepened the kiss.

Hayner seemed surprised but encouraged by her reaction and parted the ninja's lips so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Yuffie's mind was reeling. Never had she ever thought she would experience such an event with Hayner. She had many dreams and fantasies, and she was finally fulfilling one!

After a moment, Yuffie drew away, breaking the kiss. Hayner was blushing hard, and seemed very nervous.

"What do you think?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Was it enough to make up for the ice cream?"

"Are you kidding?!" Yuffie asked, and Hayner flinched. "If I'd know that was going to happen, I would have dropped my ice cream on purpose!" Hayner grinned, and Yuffie pulled him into another kiss, which he responded to right away.

Smirking into the kiss, Yuffie allowed her mind to wander for a moment. If the rest of the summer was going to be as great as that day had turned out to be, she was in for the time of her life!


End file.
